Revenge
by PrincessJCWR
Summary: So Harry saved the wizarding world, right?  But that doesn't mean everything ended happily ever after...  Set post DH
1. Chapter 1

**So, I don't own Any of these characters...but I wish I did, cause I would have a way nicer car then... he he. Please review!! I live for those things!!!!**

**Chapter 1**

The night was cool and dark. The sound of wind in the trees was only broken by the crunching of gravel and dead leaves as a tall boy walked quickly away from town. Every few minutes, he would stop to peer over his shoulder in order to ensure that he was alone. He knew that he could be heard but there wasn't anything he could do about it.

He glanced down at his wrist, a glint of gold suggested a watch resided were his eyes had just flicked. He let out a startled sigh and picked up the pace, knowing he was being reckless letting his footsteps echo into the tiny town. He carelessly let his hood slip down. Moonlight glinted off silvery blonde hair. He was sure the combination of his porcelain skin and pale hair made him even more visible, but he was late, he had no time to worry about who saw him now. Besides, few wizards lived anywhere near by and the muggles stood no chance. However, he had been careful and was confident he had gotten away unseen and unfollowed.

Within seconds, the boy came to his destination. The small clump of trees created a curtain the eye could not penetrate alone. Carefully, he weaved through the trees to a small clearing in the center. The boy, who could not have been older than 17, looked around the trees for a moment more before disappearing with the swish of his cloak.

"Dad! I can't find my broom again!" A teenage boy's voice filled the comfortable home on the edge of Godderic's Hallow.

"Al, I told you to stop leaving it lying around!" his father Harry yelled. Harry grabbed a coat from the hook by the door, lit his wand and went out side.

"I bet it's outside in the broom shed. Only a git would leave a Firebolt 8 lying around, especially outside," a voice cajoled from the living room.

"James, unless you're going to help us with this, I'd prefer you shut up!" their mother, Ginny, snapped as she scurried up the stairs, several baskets of laundry floating ahead.

"Mom! Mom! Are those my dress robes mom? I need them! Did you put an anti-wrinkle charm on them? They wrinkle really, really easily! And I still need my quidditch robes; are they in there as well?" A surprisingly tiny girl appeared at the top of the steps. "Mom, did you hear me?" she said as she bounded down the steps.

"Yes Lil, and if you don't move, I'm going to drop them." Lilly flattened herself against the wall, letting her mother and the laundry pass, before continuing down the stairs. She bounced into the living room and sank into a spot next to her brother.

"Are you going to the station with us tomorrow?" she asked, tucking her legs underneath her.

"Don't know if I can. I'm supposed to start going to training classes, but since dad and Uncle Ron aren't going to be there, I don't think it's really necessary. I'm trying to get dad to say I can skip, just for the day." James continued to gaze down at a thick book he had received a few days earlier. After getting near perfect N.E.W.T.s, he had been accepted into the auror training program. Every one kept trying to say that it was because his dad was the head of the department, and his uncle was the next down, but he knew that wasn't true. In fact, Harry had no idea that his son wanted to be an auror until he'd seen his name on the list of those who'd been accepted.

"I'm going to miss not having you there," Lilly said sadly, picking at her nails. "It won't be the same with just Al and me." She watched her study for a few moments in silence.

"Hey, what are you guys doing?" Al asked, walking towards the couch from the stairs. "Lil, mom put your robes on your bed. She said she wants us all packed before we go to bed." James snorted at the thought of that. "Hey! I'm all packed! It's always Lilly who takes forever." Lilly threw a pillow at him, but with a flick of a thin piece of ebony, he sent to sailing the other direction.

"Oh please! Can't you keep your wand in your pants? Just because you're 17 doesn't mean you need to pull it out every two minutes." Lilly crossed her arms in irritation and began to pout.

"You're just jealous." Al laughed. "Oh and Lil, don't get your hopes up about the quidditch team. Now that I'm captain, I'm not going to let you on just because you're my sister the way James did." Lilly's face glowed crimson as Al smirked.

"Hey! I'm the best seeker at that school! I haven't missed one snitch in two year! I can easily out fly everyone on our team, including you!" she screeched. Al's smirk faltered.

"Don't worry Lil, the only reason Al made the team was because his dad is the famous Harry Potter," James smirked, not looking up from his book

"No, that's why you made the team," Al pointed out.

"That's right and _I_ let _you_ on cause you were my brother; same thing really." Al rolled his eyes. Lilly looked distraught.

"James is all that-" James cut her off before she got the sentence out.

"No, it's not true. You were easily the best person at tryouts." James caught sight of his brother's sullen expression. "And so were you Al. We Potter's don't do nepotism, especially when it comes to quidditch."

Just then, the back door flew open. Their father appeared, muddy and soaked from the driving rain outside. "I didn't see it in the shed or outside, Al. Are you sure it isn't in the house some where?" he asked, using his wand to dry his sodden robes. Al looked at him puzzled.

"What didn't you see outside?" Al asked blankly.

"Your broom."

"Oh that! I found it under my bed about 15 minutes ago," Al shrugged. Harry stared at his son.

"And you didn't feel it necessary to tell me. I just spent 15 minutes looking through the rain for your bloody broom!" Harry's voice was thick with frustration and irritation.

"Sorry dad, I just forgot you were out there." James and Lilly stifled laughter as Harry's face turned an interesting shade of red. He opened his mouth to speak but closed it again thinking better of it. He rubbed his creased tired eyes before opening them again.

"Go finish packing," he sighed finally.

"I'm finished."

"Well then go to bed. It's getting late and we won't be rushing around tomorrow morning. We are not going to be late this year."

"If we are, can't we just take the flying car the way you and Uncle Ron did?" Al laughed. "I'm sure grand dad wouldn't mind."

"He wouldn't but I would, now go!" Al stood up and made his way to the stairs. Lilly giggled and stuck out her tongue as Al passed. "Both of you!" Lilly opened her mouth to protest but stopped at the look on her father's face. She pouted slightly as she climbed the stairs. Harry took a seat on the couch and kicked his feet up on the coffee table.

"Dad, had you thought anymore about me going with you guys to King's Cross?" James asked, finally closing his book.

"Sorry James, I don't think it'd be a very good idea." James opened his mouth to protest, but Harry rushed on. "I know you wanted to go, but there are already people who think you got in because of Ron and me and it would look terrible for all of us if I gave you permission to just skive off on your first day." James looked let down but nodded all the same.

"I understand," he murmured dejectedly. He was quiet for several moments. He watched as his father sat, eyes closed, and thought. It was awhile before he spoke again. As he chose his words carefully, Ginny came down and settled herself next to her husband. "What I don't understand, dad, is why people still think bad things about you." Harry's eyes opened and he sat up a little. Ginny stared at her son. "I mean, you beat Voldemort how many times? Like 4 or 5 times! You changed the wizarding world essentially, yet some people still have resentment for you, even 25 years later." Harry and Ginny exchanged looks while James waited for a response.

"Son, what you have to understand is that Riddle was very powerful. That kind of power is intoxicating, addictive even. The people closest to Riddle tasted a bit of that power and wanted more. Even some of those people who opposed him saw the power he had and craved it. They wanted to feel in control the way he seemed to be. People like that want to believe that they could have total control. They don't want to believe that it's impossible to actually have." James looked puzzled.

"What your father means is that he sort of represented the fact that no one will ever be in complete control, no one really can be. Those power thirsty individuals, whether it's conscience or not, resented him for bringing that fact to light," Ginny tried to explain

"Plus, a lot of those people who supported him had kids who see me as the reason their families fell apart. They don't want to see another Riddle, necessarily, but they do wish they could have had a normal life. And under Riddle, most of them could have led a semi-normal existence." Harry searched his son's face for understanding. "Do you see what I'm saying?"

"Yeah, I do." James was quiet for a few moments, but his parents knew there was more to be said. "Do you ever think it'll happen again?" Harry knew this was coming. It was one of the most asked questions he could ever remember being asked.

"I have no doubt." James' eyes grew. "There will always be some wizard or witch who believes he or she should be the ruler of all, it's inevitable. Like I said, people are power hungry. You and I have jobs because there will always be wizards doing dark things. We are the ones who protect our world. We are here to stop all of the future Tom Riddles. Although I believe there will never be anyone as dangerous as Tom Riddle." With that, James got up, said good night to his parents, and made his way to bed. A short time later, Harry and Ginny retired to bed as well. As they settled into sleep, they had no idea that only a few hundred miles away, a boy was trying to prove he was more dangerous than the man everyone had feared.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey All! Here's my second chapter. This chapter doesn't have too much action but it introduces a lot of characters and all that. Stay with me, they get more exciting, I promise!!!**

**I don't own any of this...I just wish I did! Please read and review!!!**

**Chapter 2**

"Albus Severus, get down her now!" Ginny was helping Harry load Lilly's trunk in the car while Lilly sat in the back seat putting the finishing touches on her make up. "We are going to be late if you don't bring your trunk down now!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming," he said appearing in the doorway, his trunk levitating several feet in front of him.

"Al not outside, please," Harry, said as he rushed to grab the trunk before one the muggles that lived in town saw the floating object. "And I thought I told you to be ready to go before you went to bed." Al shrugged.

"I thought I was." Al lifted the levitation charm he'd been using on the trunk and Harry's knees buckled beneath the weight of it.

"Al!" Ginny chastised as she rushed to help her husband. Al smirked before getting in the car next to his sister.

"I feel like it's going to be an interesting year, Lil," he said producing a case of skiving snack boxes from his bag. Lilly's eyes lit up.

"Where did you get those?" she squealed. "I thought mum had taken them all?" She reached for a pack of Puking Pastilles.

"Uncle Percy sent them when he found out mum took all the one's Uncle George sent. It's a wonder he ever disapproved of this stuff," Al sighed shaking his head.

"It's a wonder mum ever approved of it. I told James to keep looking for the other stuff and send it the second he finds it. I don't plan to go to a full week of classes all year." She yawned dramatically.

"Everyone ready?" Ginny said as she and Harry got into the car. As they drove down the rode, the scenery shot by in a flash. Not once did they hit a red light or a traffic jam. As far as the kids were concerned they didn't even know what those were. After hanging out with the Weasley's shortly after he and Ginny had married, Mr. Weasley had made it his job to find out everything about muggles and Harry had done his best to try and improve everything muggle he could. He couldn't recall ever having to stop in that car. Ginny took the car ride as an opportunity to lay the ground rules for the school year.

"Now I've told your uncles under no circumstances are you two to receive any new products for testing. If I find out you are giving first years candy that makes their heads explode and regrow or something like that, there will be serious consequences, do you understand me?" She said sternly from the front seat.

"Yes mum," Lilly said sweetly. "Remind me to write Uncle Percy about that idea," she added in a murmur to Al who choked back a laugh.

"And Al, I don't want anymore reports of you skipping class. This is an important year and you need to be paying attention. Neville said he'd keep me updated with what you're doing so don't try and be cute, got it?"

"But mum, I'm always cute, aren't I?" Al batted his eyes at his mother until she turned back around in the seat. "I need more of those holograms that sit in class for you," he whispered to Lilly. She nodded and patted her purse.

"Mum, why are you so concerned about this stuff?" Lilly asked. "Uncle George told us that you used to be happy to test their products and skive off." Harry looked at his wife expectantly. Ginny stuttered a bit, her eyes darting around as if the answer were going to materialize.

"Well I was- It was- We were-" Ginny twisted in her seat uncomfortable. "Look! We're here," she shouted as the car came to a stop in a parking space that hadn't been there a few moments before. She quickly jumped out of the car, her red hair flowing out behind her. Harry laughed.

"Trust me, she was worse than you. Somehow, she turned into your grand mom when she had you," Harry said.

"Harry what are you telling them?" Ginny snapped from beside the car.

"Nothing dear!" he called back. "But seriously guys, try to stay out of trouble. I know Nevel will cover up a lot for you but try and keep your noses relatively clean." The kids nodded before piling out of the car.

The small family hurried through the train station, pushing carts laden with trunks, bags, owls, and brooms until they reached Platform 9 3/4. Albus pushed through the barrier followed by Ginny.

"Dad!" Lilly said before either could walk towards the barrier. Harry turned and looked at his only daughter. She looked so much like her mother it was alarming to Harry. "Daddy, will you do something for me?" Lilly only called him daddy when they were alone, and it always tugged at his heart. Although he loved all of his kids immensely and in there own way, she held a special place in his heart.

"Anything darling," he said.

"Take care of James for me." Harry was shocked by the vulnerability in her voice. Her blue eyes held a genuine fear.

"Sweet heart nothing is going to happen to him. Rarely do serious injuries happen to aurors these days, let alone deaths," he promised.

"I know," she said kicking the ground with her toe. "It's just... I don't know, never mind." She blushed. Harry smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"Don't worry, I promise," he said. She smiled up at him before running towards the barrier. Harry stared at where his little girl had disappeared. He had loved that his kids were so close to each other. Occasionally he even felt slight jealousy that he never got to have a bond like the three of them had. They rarely fought, aside from general teasing, and he knew that they were better friend then even he, Ron, and Hermione were. He tucked his promise away in his mind before disappearing into the wall as the rest of them had.

Harry joined his family on the platform and they began looking for the rest of the Weasley clan. It didn't take long to find a mass of redheads. With all of the steam billowing from the train, from far away, it looked as if there was a small fire.

"Lilly!" A girl yelled when they were in sight. The girl was waving her arms towards the group.

"Ametti!" Lilly screamed and ran towards her cousin, leaving Harry to push her trolley.

"Guess who asked me out!" Ametti said as the girls embraced.

"Someone asked you out?" George asked his daughter incredulously. His wife Brody hit him in the stomach.

"And by asked out, I mean, guess who said they wanted to be nothing but distant friends," Ametti said sweetly. Lilly giggled and the girls ran off to find their friends. George turned his eyes to his son.

"Fred, you watch her, and if a bloke so much as touches her..."

"I'm on it dad," he said rolling his eyes. "Al, any more prospects for the team?" The cousins wandered off to talk quidditch strategy.

"Hermione, how are you?" Ginny said hugging her sister in law.

"Busy. We've had a couple of odd cases at the ministry," she replied. "Are you sure you don't want to reconsider coming back? We really miss you. Magical law enforcements just isn't the same with out you." Ginny laughed.

"No she's not coming back. We need her to watch over the shop sometimes, right George?" Percy said coming up behind them.

"That's right, Perce and I need to have a few days off from corrupting young minds," George said slapping his brother on the shoulder.

"Yeah, and I need to keep you in check and make sure they aren't doing anything borderline illegal," she said. "Plus someone needs to make sure they aren't sending the kids a steady stream of ways to get out of class." At this, George and Percy exchanged a look and Percy's son Damon covered a snort with a cough.

"We don't have to worry about that, Rosie and Hugo would never cut class. Their marks are too important," Hermione said loftily. Now it was Percy and George's turn to "cough."

"Oh come on 'Mione, you don't honestly believe that do you?" Bill said stopping beside her. She looked at him indignantly. "Are you telling me you never skipped a class?" This time Ron, Harry and Ginny all snorted.

"Felicity! Faylyn!" a voice called. Bill and his wife Bria's twin girls turned at the sound of their names. Lilly, Rosie, and Ametti were running up. Lilly waved.

"Is Bianca here yet?" Rosie called.

"Not yet," the girls said together.

"Hey Damon, we got a compartment of our own down here!" Hugo called from the other direction. He was standing with Al and Fred. Damon said good-bye to his parents and began to run off.

"Damon, take your sister she doesn't know anyone yet!" his mother Eralon called after him.

"She can sit with us," Faylyn said.

"Yeah, come on Ashton," Felicity said.

"There's Bianca!" Lilly shouted. The group looked up and saw Charlie and Fleur approaching, a baby wrapped in Fleur's arms. Just ahead of them, a stunningly beautiful girl waved at them.

"Ma ma, I'm going to go grab a compartment with them," she called over her shoulder before hurrying off with the rest of the girls.

"Is that Renee?" Ginny said and held out her arms.

"Yes. Victoire and Teddy had to work so I said I would watch her," Fleur explained handing her granddaughter to Ginny.

"Sirius and Remus wanted to be here, but they're getting ready to leave for the international tour and thought they should go to practice instead," Charley said proudly of his twin boys. "Who would have thought I'd have international quidditch players?" A whistle sounded warning passengers and family it was only a few minutes before it was leaving. The kids flooded out of the train hugging their aunts, uncles, and parents one last time. The adults watched as they piled back onto the train. The gazed on as it slowly picked up speed. As the train disappeared into the distance, they said their goodbyes and apparated, one by one.

"Well mate we better get to work, we'll want to see how that son of yours is getting on, won't we," Ron said to Harry. He nodded and before another word could be said, they were gone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey All! Here's my third chapter. I hope y'all like it! I love reviews, so you should all review!!!**

**I don't own any of this...I wouldn't be in debt if I did! **

**Chapter 3**

Her clear blue eyes scanned the horizon. She heard a screaming, pleading voice just beyond her. She had to get to the screaming, the begging. But it was so dark; everything was so dark. Quickly, unsurely, she walked forward, towards the strangely familiar voice.

"Don't worry, I'm coming!" she tried to call out, but fear restricted her voice and it came out barely more than a whisper. Her feet felt unsure on the unleveled ground. Rocks and leaves crunched beneath her.

The screams tapered away to silence. She whipped her head around at the sudden, eerie quiet. Straining her eyes, she tried to see something, anything, to tell her where she was. In the distance, she saw a few sparkling lights that could only suggest a town. Maybe she could run down and get help. Suddenly, her ears were filled with renewed screams of agony. She broke out into a run. She knew there was no time to run down to the town. Surely, the person screaming would be dead long before she returned.

A stitch formed in her side as cold air whipped her flaming hair. Her face flushed crimson, accentuating the freckles sprinkled across her nose.

"Please stop! I can't help you!" the voice begged between screams. She picked up her pace knowing she had to help him. She came to a thick knot of trees. She began to push through the branches. Sticks tugged at her robes as she fought her way through. "I don't know where he is!" the voice panted as the fresh wave of screams died down. She was close now; she could see movement ahead. "Please don't do this!" the voice begged.

A pit of fear and dread formed in her stomach as recognition dawned on her. She knew that voice. She loved that voice. "Stop! Please stop!" She screamed, struggling against the tree she was caught on.

"Tell me!" a second, cold voice demanded. Chills ran up her spine at the sound of the voice.

"Even if I knew, I would never tell you," the first voice said feebly.

"Tell him!" she begged finally pulling away from the tree and falling into a clearing.

"Avada Kedavra!" the cold voice yelled. A jet of green light struck the heap of a man on the ground.

"NOOO!" she screamed.

"Lilly! Wake up!" Bianca shook her younger cousin. "You're screaming bloody murder!" Lilly's eyes franticly searched the compartment. It had just been a terrible nightmare. The 7th year Bianca laid a hand on Lilly's shoulder.

"Lil, are you alright?" Faylyn asked.

"You're all red and sweaty," Felicity said. The twins, in their fourth year, looked worried. Ametti also in her fourth year, held their terrified, first year cousin Ashton in her lap. Lilly smiled weakly.

"Yeah, just a bad dream. Where's Rosie?" she asked trying to change the subject. The fifth year had no desire to relive what she had just seen, even if it wasn't the first time. She'd had the nightmare before.

"Head Girl duties, she had to patrol the hall," Ametti said. "Are you sure you're ok? You were screaming a lot."

"I'm fine. I dreamed I missed the snitch and lost the quidditch cup," she lied. "I think I'm going to go for a walk," she said getting up. Before anyone else could say anything, she darted out of the compartment, slamming the door behind her. She turned and ran right into a tall skinny mass.

"Alright Lil?" Hugo asked helping her up. She nodded as she brushed herself off. "Just patrolling the halls. See, brand new Prefect!" He proudly pointed to his chest where the pin glinted. Lilly smiled.

"I know, congratulations." Everyone had known as soon as he was a 5th year, he'd be a prefect. "Um, do you know what compartment my brother's in?"

"Yeah. The rest of the guys are about five doors down that way." Lilly nodded her thanks and made her way past several compartments. As she passed, she saw students greeting each other and playing games of chess. Many waved hello. She returned their waves and smiled. She was very popular, but like the rest of her cousins, she preferred to stick with her family. They were constantly bombarded with questions about a war that they were never in. It was always obvious when they started talking about Voldemort in History of Magic or Defense Against the Dark Arts because none of the kids could walk through the halls with out being pestered about what their parents had told them about the experience. The truth was the kids didn't know much. They all knew there parents would tell them the answers to anything they asked about, but they just never wanted to ask. Lilly hated how the mood changed whenever some thing was brought up about the terrible fight that had claimed the life of an uncle she never knew along with many of their parents' friends. She knew her cousins felt the same.

As Lilly reached her brother's compartment, she caught sight of the compartment across the hall. A group of Slytherins sat chatting. She noticed that Scorpios Malfoy was missing from his usual group. She sighed and opened the door.

"That's rubbish! I could get her if I wanted!" Damon said throwing a Bertie Bott's Beans at Fred.

"Please! You're a 5th year! She's in my year!" Al laughed.

"There is no way Fantasia would fancy a bloke two years younger than her!" Fred said. "Besides she's a complete wench! Why would you even like her?"

"He's just confused," Lilly said sitting down. "She's part Veela." The boys looked at her; this was apparently news to them. "How did you not know that? You nearly killed yourself in your first quidditch match against her trying to show off!" She reminded Fred. He blushed

"I just thought it was because she was a year older," he admitted. "I've always been susceptible to older women." Lilly rolled her eyes. Fred shrugged. "Whatever. Anyone for exploding snaps?" The group began a game. Shortly after, they were joined by Hugo. The group chattered on for several hours talking about their summers and such.

"Guess what!" Bianca said bursting in as they all pulled their robes over their clothes. "Scorpios isn't on the train!" She could see Rosie nodding her head vigorously behind Bianca.

"Why do you care about that git, anyway?" Al said. The two shared a fierce quidditch rivalry that could only be described as vicious.

"Because he's gorgeous!" Rosie sighed exasperated as she fell back into a seat. The rest of the group nodded in agreement, as they all crammed into the compartment.

"You all make me sick," Fred hissed. The train began to slow and Ashton pointed out the window as she got her first sight of Hogwarts. They stood up and the boys gathered up their things and stuffed them it into bags.

"By the way Lil, are you ok?" Rosie asked. "Bianca told me about your bad dream. She said you were screaming." Lilly blushed.

"Yeah, I'm fine, it was just a stupid dream," she insisted, looking away. They pushed their way in to the halls. Students poured out of the train doors onto the familiar platform.

"Oy! Weasleys! Potters!" The kids turned and saw Hagrid; his face and head covered in copious amounts of gray hair, revealing his age. Ashton ran towards him and the other first years and the rest started towards the carriages that seemed to move on their own. Lilly felt a hand on her arm pull her away from the group.

"You had a bad dream?" Al asked. "What about? Why didn't you say anything to me?"

"Al, it's nothing, I promise," she insisted, not meeting his eyes.

"Liar."

"Really. I dreamt I missed a snitch and you were angry, that's all." Lilly tried to meet his eyes, but faltered.

"Try again," he sighed.

"Al, it's really nothing. It was a nightmare, ok. Just drop it." This time Lilly caught his eye. After a moment, Al sighed.

"Fine, but if you need to talk, I'm here, ok?" Lilly nodded.

"I know big brother, you always are." They clamored into one of the carriages the rest of their family had grabbed and began making their way to the castle.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! Here's the fourth chapter. I hope y'all like it! I love reviews, so you should all review!!!**

**I don't own any of this...I I did, I wouldn't be going to an interview tomorrow...unless it was about my spectacular writing! **

**Chapter 4**

"So where do you think he is?" Bianca asked, straining her neck to try to look in the other carriages. She peered around, hoping for a glimpse of platinum hair and pale skin.

"Are you still talking about that guy?" Al asked.

"It's strange that he's not here," Rosie said, ignoring Al. "He always makes a point of being at the train early."

"It's cause all you stupid girls flit around him," Fred grumbled.

"Do you think his parents pulled him out of school?" Faylyn gasped.

"Could he be sick?" Felicity asked.

"Who cares?" Damon said.

"Who do you think the new Gryffindor head of house will be?" Lilly asked, trying to change the subject. Like the majority of Hogwarts girls, she thought Scorpios was good looking, but something about him irritated her. He felt fake and conniving.

"I imagine it'll be Neville," Ametti shrugged.

"That's Professor Longbottom at school!" Damon imitated his mother's voice. Everyone laughed knowing all of there parent's would say the same thing, regardless of how many times he had been at each of their houses over the holidays. "Why did Professor Suresh leave anyway?" At last year's end of term feast, Professor Suresh, the transfiguration teacher and the Gryffindor head of house, announced he would be leaving.

"Some research thing," Rosie said. "Something about working with muggles that are changing and stuff. I don't know I overheard Grand dad Weasley talking it over with the minister last time we were over there." The carriage came to a stop and the students began to pile out. As Lilly jumped out, she heard Bianca gasp. Lilly turned in the direction her transfixed cousin was staring. There, leaning against the doorframe, was Scorpios Malfoy. The moon light caught on a strand of almost silver hair that had carelessly fallen into his steal eyes. His stance screamed, "I'm too cool for you."

As girls passed they giggled, stared, or tried to talk to him. Scorpios, however, didn't even move. Something about him made Lilly's skin crawl but she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

"How do you think he got here?" Rosie whispered as the girls stared.

"From heaven," Felicity sighed.

"Cause he looks like an angel," Faylyn added, her voice dream and airy.

"I'm seriously going to throw up," Damon said pushing passed the girls. Bianca nodded and began to hike up her skirt.

"This is it. I'm going to get him this year," she said swinging her hair back. Bianca was easily the most beautiful girl in the school. Some attributed it to her veela ancestry, but anyone who really knew her, knew that she couldn't be farther from a veela. Since her first year, she's had Scorpios in her sights, but every year she failed to get together with him for one reason or another. Bianca climbed the stairs and stopped in front of Scorpios. "Hey there," she said, smiling her most seductive smile. "So I didn't see you on the train Scorpios, where were you?" He shrugged, not even bothering to look at her or her dangerously short skirt.

"I was late," he said simply. Bianca never faltered, but instead took a few steps closer.

"Well, we were just talking about the big start of term party we have every year and I thought you might want to join us." Ever since Victoire, Sirius, and Remus Weasley started Hogwarts, they held a huge, "secret" start of term party in the room of requirements. The teachers looked the other way while the select, invited students spent the night drinking butter beer, fire whiskey, wine, and mead. Once her siblings left, Bianca took it upon herself to make the parties bigger and better, knowing her cousins would be all too willing to keep up the tradition.

"Whatever," Scorpios shrugged again.

"Well, I'll have a house elf bring you an invitation, in case you change your mind." Bianca batted her eyes and wiggled a little more than usual while walking away. The girls fallowed her, looking up at Scorpios.

"Will you be there?" He said. For the first time since they'd seen him, he wasn't staring out into the grounds. Instead, he had Lilly fixed in his gaze. She shifted uncomfortably as his steel eyes pierced her. She felt her cousins' eyes on her and became suddenly very aware of how dry her mouth was.

"Um, yeah, I usually go, so I guess I will be," she stuttered slightly, uncomfortable with the attention. He nodded, I silky grin spreading across his face.

"Then maybe I will go." He winked before standing straight and walking into the castle.

"Oh...my...god! Lilly he wants you!" Ametti shrieked after he'd disappeared through the doors. Lilly shrugged trying to make the uneasy feeling that had settled in her stomach go away.

"In seven years, I've never seen him talk or look at a girl like that...not even the ones he dates!" Rosie said.

"Well if he isn't going to be getting with me, at least he's getting with someone I like," Bianca sighed. Lilly blushed furiously.

"Excuse me! No one will be "getting with" my little sister, thank you," Al said stepping in front of Bianca.

"Especially not that slimy ass!" Fred growled.

"I hate that guy," Hugo mumbled as the group started up the stairs. Lilly's eyes were glued to the floor.

"You ok?" Al muttered to his sister, sensing something was wrong. Lilly nodded.

"Mm hmm, just fine, lovely," she said, a fake smile plastered across her face. She didn't know why, but there was a nagging feeling in her gut that she didn't think she'd be able to shake. Al put his arm around his sister and steered her into the great hall where they sat and waited to welcome their youngest cousin into Gryffindor.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! Here's the Fifth chapter. I hope youl like it! I love reviews, so you should all review!!!**

**I don't own any of this...If I did, I probably would be sitting ign a ridiculously nice house!**

**Chapter 5**

"Mr. Potter, can you please see me before you leave," Professor Adenoid said, his nasal voice floating above the clatter of students packing their bags. Albus swung his bag on to his shoulder, waved at his friends and found his way to the arithmancy teacher's desk. "I've gathered the make up work for your sister. I hope she feels better."

"Er, thanks professor," Al said taking the stack of papers. He tried to make his face look as normal as possible knowing his sister wasn't sick.

"She had quite the fever this morning." The professor said matter-of-factly. "Tell her that no matter what…activities she has planned over the weekend, I expect it completed on my desk Monday morning." Professor Adenoid's eyes twinkled slightly. As usual, the Weasleys' start of term party was the first weekend of term…this weekend. Al smiled, knowing the professor was simply playing dumb of the whole event.

"Thank you sir and I'll pass on the message." Al walked briskly out of the room and headed towards the common room. As he approached the portrait hole, his sister and cousin appeared out of nowhere, several crates floating in front of them. "Fever gone then?" he smirked as Bianca said the password to open the portrait hole. Lilly rolled her eyes.

"The Fever Fudge is the only one that can legitimately get me out of class for the whole day," she sighed folding up their father's invisibility cloak.

"I don't know, I can get out of all my classes with the Puking Pastilles," Bianca shrugged as they climbed into the common room. "But only if I take one after class starts."

"Is this the last trip then?" Fred asked appearing from the boys' dorm. He took the crates from the girls. "Yeah, I think that should do it."

"The last trip?" Al questioned as he plopped down on the best armchair in the room. Lilly nodded. "How many trips did you make?" Bianca shrugged.

"Like four," she said pulling at a rip in her jeans.

"Four!" Al exclaimed.

"We could only carry 4 crates per trip and still be hidden by the cloak," Lilly explained

"How much alcohol do you think we need?" Al replied

"It wasn't just alcohol," Lilly said indignantly. "We needed food and decorations." She paused for a moment. "The other fifteen crates were for alcohol though." Al rolled his eyes. "That's why I needed the whole day off!"

"Speaking of." Al reached in his bag, pulled out the stack of papers, and shoved them at his sister. "Adenoid sends his love." Lilly rolled her eyes.

"I wonder if Uncle George has anything on arithmancy," she sighed thumbing threw the assignment.

"He doesn't, I checked last year," Rosie said as she settled on to the couch next to Lilly. "Did James take Muggle Studies? I don't get the concept of an intern-net." Lilly shook her head.

"Why don't you just ask your mom?" Bianca said waving her wand over her hand. The color of her nails went from a vibrant red to cotton candy pink. Fred and Damon came down from the dormitories and sat on the floor

"Yeah…no, she'll just tell me to go to the library and look it up. Do you think your dad might have something about the intern-net in his stash?" George had started collecting and selling cheat sheets to students. The business was lucrative, but it took a lot to keep it from Percy, who absolutely drew the line at cheating when it came to the joke shop empire.

"Sorry, love, no muggle studies yet. Dad doesn't know enough about them to create good cheats and he's too afraid to ask Aunt Hermione or Grand Dad Weasley," Fred replied. Rosie sighed.

"I guess I better go to library, I don't want anything getting in the way of our weekend." Rosie stood up from the couch and grabbed her backpack.

"I'll come too, I have that herbology report to do still," Bianca stood up, her nails a light lavender.

"I'm going to send an owl to dad," Damon said, standing. "I'm out of dung bombs and we never know when we might need them."

"Hey, ask for more Fever Fudge," Rosie said as she left. "Lil used the last one this morning." The group usually let Rosie and Hugo hold all of their school skipping contraband. They knew any random searches done would never be done on a prefect or head boy or girl. Moreover, they made sure the rest of their cousins didn't skive off too much to fail.

"I better ask my dad for that," Fred said, standing. "Uncle Percy isn't too keen about us using the snack boxes to begin with. He'll be lived if he finds out we need refills a week into classes." Lilly and Albus watched as their cousins trailed out of the picture hole. That sat quietly for a few minutes in peace. The common room was nearly empty. The younger students were still in class and the older ones were either outside enjoying the last days of summer or in the library, getting a head start on their weekend homework.

The siblings sat in silence. Lilly skimmed over the make up assignment she had been given, trying to figure out when she would have time to tackle it along with the nasty translations she'd been assigned in Ancient Runes. Albus studied his little sister. For the last week, he'd worried about her and the dream she'd had on the train. He knew she was lying about how bad it was and wanted her to open up to him. He studied her face for any signs of worry and landed on the slight bags under her eyes. It was obvious she'd tried to cover them up, but her magic had been unsuccessful, another sign that she was more stressed than she was letting on.

"Lil, you ok?" he asked. She looked up at him puzzled.

"Course. I wasn't really sick this morning, it was just a piece of fudge," she said. Al smiled.

"I know that, you just look tired." Lilly's smile faltered for an instant.

"It's, um, just left over effects from the fudge," she said. "Plus all the trips back and forth from Hogsmead. It's seems like it's a lot farther away in the passage ways than just walking there regularly."

"Nice try, Lil," Al shook his head. "Not sleeping well?" Lilly rolled her eyes.

"Al, I said I was fine. Just drop it." Her voice was stern and final. The normal bounce in her words was completely gone, a fact that Al didn't miss.

"Lilly, why won't you just talk to me? I'm worried about you," he urged. Lilly leveled her eyes at her brother. The normal fire behind them was gone.

"Don't, I'm fine. Let it go," she growled. Picking up her bag, she stood and turned for the portrait hole. "I've got homework to do," she muttered as she climbed out. Al stared at the portrait hole as it swung shut, surprised at his sister's out burst. Conversation usually flowed easily between them and it was rare that they didn't share their lives with each other. He shook his head, almost in disbelief at the way she reacted. After a few moments, he pulled out a roll of parchment and began to draw a quidditch practice schedule.

Lilly walked aimlessly through the castle for several minutes after leaving Gryffindor tower. Finally, she found her self in a deserted corridor and slumped down against a statue of a centaur. A tear leaked out of the corner of her closed eyes as she rested her head against her arms, her knees pulled in close to her chest. Lilly was more exhausted than she'd ever been. The dream she'd had on the train haunted her and every time she'd fall asleep, she'd find herself in the thicket of trees. Terrified to see the scene, she'd wake herself up, never allowing herself to rest. She knew the restlessness was affecting her magic and, even worse, her personality.

It had been quite a long time since she and Al had ever really fought. The scene in the common room had come dangerously close to a fight, and Lilly didn't want it to ever come as close again. Something in her told her she'd need her brother more than even she knew.

Lilly sat in the corridor for a long time, her body balled up. She felt as relaxed as she dared let herself get. Her body begged her to close her eyes and relax; it begged for sleep. But her mind told her that wasn't an option; she couldn't see it again, like she had so many nights already. She couldn't see him.

"Well, hello," a slow voice said from beside her. Lilly whipped her head up to see the platinum hair and steal eyes of Scorpios Malfoy. He was sitting next to her, his arms resting lazily on his pitched knees

"Oh, um, hi," she replied. She grabbed her bag and began to stand. Scorpios reached up and held her arm, sending shivers through out her body.

"Come on, I don't bite. Plus, I just got here and you look like you could use some company." He smiled a dazzling smile that would have buckled any girl's knees. Lilly looked at his hand gripping her arm then up to his piercing eyes. Slowly, she lowered herself back down. "Good," he smiled. "So what's wrong with the gorgeous Lilly Potter?" Lilly looked at him for a few moments.

"It's nothing, I don't want to talk about it," she mumbled finally. Scorpios nodded. The pair sat in silence for several moments, Lilly never letting her suspicious gaze falter. "Aren't you going to try and argue it out of me?" she asked finally. Scorpios shrugged.

"If you wanted to tell me, you would have. When you decide you want to, you will. There is really no point in me trying to persuade you is there?" Lilly shrugged and shook her head. "Besides, I'm pretty sure if I try and argue it out of you, you will just end up leaving. Why would I want that?" A silky smile spread across his face. Lilly stared at him for several seconds before a smile played on her lips as well.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," she admitted. They sat in silence for a while before Lilly sighed. "I haven't really been sleeping." Scorpios looked at her patiently. "I've been having bad dreams."

"That's awful, I'm sorry to hear that." Scorpios looked at her expectantly. Lilly could feel his eyes boring into her, but they looked patient all the same. She knew he wanted her to go on, and she was surprised to realize she was about to continue.

"I'm in this place, on the outside of a town I think. It's really dark. I hear this horrible screaming, so I-" Lilly's story was cut off by the sound of her name.

"Lilly, hey Lilly!" someone called from the end of the corridor. Lilly looked up to see a small red head rushing towards her. "Sorry to bother you," Ashton said stopping short when she Scorpios.

"It's fine, darling," Lilly smiled. "Ashton, this is Scorpios Malfoy. Scorpios this is my youngest cousin Ashton." Scorpios nodded and Ashton giggled, a blush rising in her cheeks.

"Hey Lilly, Felicity said you were really good with transfiguration and that you helped her a lot and I was wondering if you could help me too," Ashton rushed. Lilly smiled.

"Of course." She turned to Scorpios and smiled. "I better go, duty calls." Lilly stood and grabbed her bag.

"Will you be at the party tomorrow night?" he asked before she could turn away.

"Family tradition," she smiled and shrugged. Scorpios grinned.

"See you there." Lilly put an arm around Ashton's shoulder and steered her in the direction of their common room.

"Lilly, he's cute," Ashton whispered as they walked down the hall

"I suppose he is," Lilly smiled. She could still feel his eyes on her as she walked away.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! Here's the next chapter. Please please please review!!! The next chapter will have the party and all the craziness involved!! Hope you enjoy!**

**I don't own any of this...If I did, I probably would be sitting on a nice warm beach drinking something with an umbrella in it.**

**Chapter 6**

Darkness covered the grounds of Hogwarts, even the moon was blocked by over cast clouds. The only lights to be seen for miles were the twinkling of the windows of the castle. A figure walked among the shadows. It seemed to skim along the emerald grass as it quickly approached the front gates of the grounds. A cool fall wind sent the cloak of the figure rippling as it passed through the gates.

A second figure, hidden in shadow revealed himself and took up post next to the first figure. "Have your plans taken action?" A low raspy voice asked. The first figure nodded slowly.

"They are beginning to," the first said, his voice barely above a whisper. "The next step starts tomorrow. I have no doubts that everything will fall into place." The second man nodded. "I trust everything will be ready when it all comes together here?"

"Of course sir, our ploy is already in the department," he said bowing slightly.

"Good, I have to get back; they'll be starting to look for me soon."

"Yes sir, thank you." The first turned his cloak, making a substantial swoosh as he began to make his way back up the lawn to the castle. The sound of the cloak covered the faint pop as the other disappeared.

Al rolled over in bed, shielding his eyes from the light pouring in from the windows. Only moments ago, he'd been enjoying a rather graphic dream about a certain 7th year Ravenclaw girl he'd started talking to last year. Despite all of his rolling around, he could no longer find and comfortable spot in his bed. The incessant chirping and tapping of the birds outside told him he wouldn't be getting anymore sleep that night. Al sighed and grabbed his watch from his nightstand. It was almost 8:30. As he sat up in bed, something in the window caught his eye. A large, beautiful barn owl sat on the ledge pecking the window, a roll of parchment tied to his leg. Al bounced out of bed, recognizing the owl as Rooklyn, James' owl. Quickly, Al threw open the window, letting the owl into the room to perch on his arm. Al untied the parchment and pet the owl before letting him fly up the owlry to rest. He sat back down on the bed, unrolled the parchment, and read his letter.

_Al and Lil,_

_Hello! How are things at Hogwarts with out me? Boring I suspect. I have to say, its a bit sad being away from you two. I've been so used to being around you all year that I feel a bit lonely. Training is going so well! I must say, I'm already a bit ahead of some of the other students. All of the holiday training dad gave us really paid off here. I'll never tell him that but it's true. _

_I met a really pretty girl in my training class. She's called Dresden. She has the most beautiful black hair that goes so far down her back she sits on it. She has these amazing, piercing gray eyes. And she's funny and smart. Sorry, I'm rambling, you get the picture._

_How's school going for you kids? Ha ha! I'm sure you're planning one hell of a start of term party. I'm sure Bianca is taking it upon herself to out plan me, as if that was even possible. Just be careful, we don't want anyone doing anything stupid. _

_Mum wants me to tell you guys to keep an eye on Ashton. Everyone is worried because she is so much younger than you all are. I'm sure they're worrying for nothing though. You lot have never just left one of your own out there._

_That's all the news from here. I'm still looking for the other snack boxes. When I find them, I'll be sure to send them!_

_Cheers,_

_James_

Al smiled and rolled the letter back up. After pulling on his clothes and robes, Al made his way down the staircase. He saw Lilly, still in her pajamas, hunched over a corner table. Several books were piled around her and parchment was spread out in front of her.

"Couldn't sleep again?" Al asked. Startled, Lilly spun around in her seat. She hadn't had a chance to magic away the signs of her restless night and the dark circles under her eyes were prominent, even across the room. "Merlin Lilly, it looks like you were in a fight." Al rushed over in concern. Quickly, Lilly waved her wand in front of her face. The circles lightened considerably and the puffiness across her face subsided, but there were still traces.

"Al, it's nothing, I just got up a bit too early in order to make sure I could get all of my homework done before tonight," she explained, avoiding his eyes while she talked.

"Lilly-"

"Al, can you help me with this translation?" She cut him off before he could say anymore. Shoving her ancient runes homework at her brother, she pointed at a symbol. "What does this mean?" Al stared at her for several moments. Finally, she met his gaze. He saw a pleading look in her eyes and he didn't know whether it was because of the homework, because he was pushing her or because of the dream she was apparently still having, but he stopped and looked at the paper.

"It's an old symbol meaning dragon," he said his voice full of worry.

"Thanks," she whispered. It felt odd not admitting to Al what was going on, but something told her not to. They were quiet for several minutes. Lilly scratched away at her homework, and Al watched and worried. "What's in your hand?" Lilly finally said, breaking the silence. Al smiled, he had forgotten about James' letter.

"James wrote," he said handing her the parchment. Lilly's eyes lit up and she greedily snatched the parchment from her brother's hand. She read the letter through several times before letting out a sigh.

"I miss James," she said. "He sounds well, doesn't he? Like he's safe and happy?"

"Course," Al shrugged. "Mum and dad aren't going to let anything happen to him, not while he's still living with them. Plus, it looks like he's practically got himself a girlfriend." Lilly nodded. People were starting to flood down from the dormitory. Lilly looked at the letter in her hands one more time. "Lil, why don't you go get dressed. We can go get something to eat." Lilly smiled before getting up and running upstairs to dress.

The day flew by. Students who had been invited to the party were quickly finishing homework to ensure they could sleep in the following day. The Weasleys and Potters made sure the room of requirements was prepared for the festivities. Blinking fairy lights of every color filled the room when you entered and thought of the password. Music came blaring from the walls all around. Trays of food nicked from the kitchens and Hogsmead floated about as well of trays of drinks. A lounge of comfortable seats were set up so people could hang around and talk or...whatever. Several small rooms broke off from the main room. The rooms were equipped for more private encounters.

That evening, the girls gathered in Rosie and Bianca's room to get ready. Hair was done perfectly and make up applied flawlessly. The girls chatted wildly about whom they hopped to run into at the party.

"The 6th year Hufflepuff Geoffrey, he's yummy!" Bianca smoothed out her top and looked at herself in a mirror.

"It's too tight dear," the mirror said as Bianca checked herself. "You don't want to look like a tramp, do you?"

"Shove off," she said turning around to look at her self from the back.

"Well I never!" The mirror gave a huff and fell silent.

"Geoffrey? I thought you had your sights set on Scorpios this year?" Ametti said testing out a magic tattoo on her back

"Isn't he that cute boy you were talking to yesterday Lilly?" Ashton asked from her spot on Rosie's bed. She and some first year friends would be at the party for a couple of hours but were told they had to get to bed early. The older kids knew it was because an eleven year old was actually far too young for the exploits that came with this event. Lilly blushed furiously at Ashton's comment. Her cousins and friends turned to look at her.

"Wait, you and Scorpios were talking yester day?" Felina, Lilly's roommate, said in shock.

"Were you talking?" Felicity asked.

"Or "talking"?" Faylyn used air quotes to make the implications. The girls laughed, Lilly blushed more.

"No, of course not. He makes me uneasy," she confessed. "Something about him, just...I don't know I can't put my finger on it. Really, he just sat down next to me and he wouldn't let me get up, that's all," Lilly insisted.

"And I'm sure you tried oh so hard," Rosie giggled. Lilly rolled her eyes. The girls chattered and primped for a few more minutes before heading down to the common room and setting off for the room of requirement.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey! Here's the next chapter. Please please please review!!! Hope you enjoy!**

**I don't own any of this...If I did, I would have posted this yesterday cause I wouldn't have had to work.**

**Chapter 7**

"This is awesome!" Ametti yelled over the music. She was on her third glass of mead and had danced with most of the Slytherin quidditch team. Lilly laughed as she walked through the party. The turn out was insane. Most of the sixth and seventh years in the school were there as well as about half of the forth and fifth years. Several third years made the list. The few first and second years that were invited had already been sent back to their common rooms.

Lilly scanned the crowd looking for her friends and cousins. She knew Bianca and her Hufflepuff conquest had disappeared into one of the private rooms long ago and wouldn't be returning until much later. This had been Bianca's move since Lilly was a second year, being rushed off to bed before the party really picked up. Lilly spotted Al highly intoxicated and making out with Charlotte, the Ravenclaw he was currently courting. Damon was standing on top of a table trying his best to impress Fantasia, the part veela, by levitating himself. The problem was he'd had a bit too much fire whiskey so he kept laughing and falling to the ground. Lilly laughed as he made a spectacular dive into a pair of kissing seventh years. Felicity and Faylyn were dancing with sixth year twin boys from Ravenclaw. Lilly spotted Hugo whispering in the ear of his Gryffindor prefect partner. The girl giggled a blushed every few seconds. Rosie was leaning against a bar telling an animated story to a mixed group. Apparently, the story was quite amusing; according to the way the inebriated crowd was reacting.

"You've got to give it up to Bianca," Felina said stopping next to her friend. Fred walked up, his arm slung around her waist. "She certainly out partied James!"

"Here, here!" Fred said. He grabbed three shots of fire whiskey and handed them to the girls. They clinked and raised the glasses before throwing the shots back. "Can you even imagine that our parents never thought of this?" Lilly laughed and shook her head. Fred leaned down a dropped a kiss on Felina's cheek. Lilly raised her eyebrows.

"So what is this?" She pointed to the two of them. "Is this happening now?" Fred shrugged.

"It is for at least right now," Felina said, a grin spreading from ear to ear. Lilly knew Felina had had a crush on Fred for the last year.

"Wine?" a voice said from behind Lilly. A glass of wine appeared in front of her. Fred's eyebrows furrowed while Felina's grin widened. Lilly spun around and saw Scorpius holding a glass of wine out to her. Lilly's stomach jolted at his presence. Politely, she accepted the drink and brought it to her lips.

"What are you doing here, Malfoy?" Fred growled.

"I believe your cousins invited me, Weasley," he said, a note of boredom in his voice. Then he smirked. "At least the female ones did." Fred's face contorted. Felina quickly grabbed his arm.

"Come on Fred, let's go...talk," she said, pulling him towards a far off couch. Lilly wanted to stop them from leaving, but she didn't. She was torn. She looked up and smiled a Scorpius. He was quite good looking. He returned the smile.

"This is a fantastic party," he said gesturing to the dancing witches and wizards. Lilly nodded, using the moment to survey where the possible exits were, just in case. "Did you do all this?"

"Um, no, it was mostly Bianca and Rosie, I just helped a little." Lilly didn't know why, but she felt shy. Her head was conflicted, part of her was squirming in discomfort and almost fear, while the other half of her was full of butterflies. Besides their few encounters earlier in the year, she hadn't been this close to the popular, good-looking wizard. She took another deep drink from the goblet in her hands. The wine and sprits were beginning to go to her head a bit.

"Well, it's quite nice, much better than your brother ever threw." Lilly's stomach tightened at the mention of James. He'd be so angry if he saw her standing with Scorpius; they detested each other. Lilly saw a passing tray of mead and grabbed a glass, drinking half of it in one gulp. She had to just relax. "So, have anymore bad dreams?" Lilly's head shot up. Her clear blue eyes were captured by his steel colored ones. "You know, you seemed really upset yesterday, so..." He trailed off.

"Oh, no. Well, yeah, but, its fine." She smiled nervously and drained the rest of her glass. Scorpios laughed.

"Thirsty?" She giggled. Her head was much lighter than had been moments ago. "Come on, let's dance." He took her hands, the glass disappearing as she released it. He led her to the center of the dance floor and put his hands on her waist, her stomach fluttered with his touch. They began to move to the music as the alcohol took full hold of Lilly.

The pounding of the music mixed with the slight numbness the alcohol caused. She let Scorpius pull her closer. There bodies touched as they moved to the song. She closed her eyes and let everything sink in. She didn't know if it was his touch, the music, or the alcohol, but the nervousness she had felt was gone. His hands traveled down, resting below her waist and she prayed Al was still occupied with Charlotte.

Lilly let her eyes flutter open for a moment and met his intense stare. She quickly reached out to the tray passing by, grabbing a glass of fire whiskey and draining it before letting her hands slip up to his platinum hair. He leaned down and began dropping kisses on her neck. Her heart sped up as he lightly sucked. She let out a gasp, almost a moan, as he nibbled gently. She felt him smile against her skin.

"It gets better," he whispered in her ear before kissing it. She closed her eyes and let him take control.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey! Here's the next chapter. Please please please review!!! Hope you enjoy!**

**I don't own any of this but I really wish I did!!**

**Chapter 8**

Lilly's head pounded. She kept her eyes shut and tried to sift through the fuzziness clouding her mind. She remembered bits of the party. She remembered drinking...a lot. The fact that the rest of the night was cloudy proved just how much she'd had to drink. She let her eyes open a crack, expecting to see the thick, crimson velvet of her bed hangings, but instead saw a blank stone wall.

Panicked, Lilly sat up quickly. The movement caused her head to spin and her stomach to lurch dangerously. The blanket covering her slid down revealing her lack of a shirt. Fortunately, her bra was still very much intact. She looked around wildly and saw a pair of blurry, gray eyes gazing up at her. A sleepy smile spread across Scorpius' face.

"Morning," he muttered. Lilly felt like she was going to be sick. Ignoring the hang over she could feel settling in, she jumped off the bed.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god," she muttered as she tried to gather her clothes, the sheet wrapped tightly around her body. Scorpius sat up, looking at her in alarm.

"Lilly, stop." He tried to grab her wrist. She yanked it away.

"Don't touch me!" She snapped.

"Nothing happened," he said. Before he could say another word, she'd ripped the door open. Still clinging to the sheet, Lilly wadded through sleeping students. Many of the partygoers had passed out on the furniture, tables, and floor. Before Scorpius had time to follow her, Lilly was already out of the room of requirements.

After slipping through a secret passageway, Lilly ran into the first bathroom she saw. Leaning against the sink, she looked at her reflection. Her body held signs that she had gone farther with Scorpius than she had ever intended. Luckily, she was still partially dressed, confirming his assessment of the night: nothing too major had happened. However, her mouth and chin were smeared with the lipstick she'd been wearing the night before, and lived, purple marks peppered her neck and chest. She shook her head and, with the wave of her wand, they disappeared. She pulled on the rest of her clothes and folded the sheet she had used to cover herself up.

Lilly took her time walking back to her common room. She had no desire to see any of her family. She didn't want the questions that were sure to follow her disappearance from the party the night before. After nearly half an hour, she decided she couldn't avoid it forever.

As she climbed in the portrait hole, the number of people that were milling around surprised her. Most of the first and second years were doing homework and talking. A good majority of the third years were reliving the party from the night before. A quick glance at the grandfather clock in the corner informed her that it was a quarter passed 12, much later than she had thought.

Trying to avoid the students greeting her, she ventured up the stairs. She entered her room, surprised to see Felina sitting at a vanity in the corner.

"Well hello there, crazy girl," Felina smiled, seeing her friend enter. Lilly tried to smile, however it looked more like a grimace. "Hung over? I'm not surprised. You drank more than anyone else did at the party. Here." Felina tossed her a small vial with a turquoise liquid. Lilly opened it and poured it down her throat. The potion chilled her body as it went down. As the chill spread through out, her stomach felt settled, the room stopped spinning and the pounding in her head ceased. Lilly smiled with relief. "Hang over potion. I got it from my brother."

"Thanks," Lilly said flopping down on her bed.

"So..." Felina's eyes looked mischievous. It was the same look she had when she'd just found out a juicy piece of gossip. "Is Scorpius a good kisser?" Lilly groaned.

"I don't know, I don't remember. You can't tell anyone!" she begged.

"Trust me, I don't need to tell anyone, dear," Felina said, her eyebrows sky high. Lilly sat up.

"And why's that?" Dread filled Lilly's body.

"Well, you guys weren't really trying to hide were you? You were going at it on the dance floor and you just kept throwing back shots. After a while you said some pretty graphic things and pulled him into a room." Lilly's mouth hung open. "Lucky for you, Al was already so involved with the Charlotte girl, he didn't notice. But it took a lot to hold back Fred." Lilly shook her head and hid her face in her hands. Embarrassment washed over her. "Oh, and you sort of did a mini strip tease." Lilly's head shot up. "I mean, you only took off your shirt, but a lot of people saw you." Lilly felt like she was going to throw up. "It wasn't bad though! At least you had a cute bra on." Lilly rolled her eyes.

"Oh yeah, that's what I'm worried about." She sighed and fell back on the bed. "I want to die right here, right now."

"So, how was he?" Felina said getting up and throwing herself next to her best friend.

"I don't know. He said nothing happened and I still had on all of the necessary clothes. Even if we had, I probably wouldn't remember." The girls were quiet for several moments. "How many of my cousins saw?" Felina thought.

"Well Bianca and Al were other wise involved. Damon had knocked himself out trying to impress Fantasia. Hugo and his partner left to 'do prefect duty'; I guess that's what they're calling it now." Lilly rolled her eyes. "I think just Rosie, Fred, the twins and Ametti were witness to the great performance." Lilly sighed. "It could be worse. At least you look like you got some sleep last night." Lilly sat up and looked in the mirror. The usual bags were gone.

"It's just cause I drank myself to the point of passing out." Felina shrugged.

"Whatever works." Felina and Lilly talked about the party for an hour before the doors to their room burst open.

"What did you do?" Bianca shrieked. She had changed from the night before. Lilly's cousins poured into the room behind Bianca. Lilly rehashed the story of her hazy night, much to the delight and dismay of the others.

"I can't believe you made out with him!" Bianca swooned.

"Well, I'm not happy about it so could you not make a big deal of it?" Lilly was frustrated and annoyed that everyone thought her night had been some sort of accomplishment. Rosie looked at her, puzzled. "I just don't get a good vibe from that guy. Yes he's attractive and can be sweet, but something about him just hits me the wrong way."

"Didn't look like he was hitting you the wrong way last night," Ametti muttered. Lilly's eyes narrowed.

"You know what, this isn't funny!" She snapped. "I'm glad you all think I did some great thing. I'm embarrassed and angry with myself. I don't like the guy and this whole event makes me like him even less, ok, I'm sorry." Everyone looked at Lilly, stunned. The look on everyone's faces softened Lilly a bit. "Look, I have a lot of homework, so if I could just get to it..." Lilly's voice trailed off.

"Sorry," Rosie said, fidgeting as she stood. "I guess we'll go." Lilly watched as her cousins and friend filed out of the room. As Lilly sunk back down onto her bed, she knew she'd over reacted. She let what she remembered play in her head, trying to figure out how she had let this happen. She had been almost scared of Scorpius Malfoy from the moment she'd stepped onto the Hogwarts' Express. It was an irrational fear, but a fear all the same. How could it have disappeared in the last few days; she didn't understand.

Lilly spent the remainder of the day locked in her room. After finishing the little bit of homework she had, she closed the curtains around her bed and lost herself in thought. She ignored her roommates going in and out of the room. She didn't even acknowledge Felina when she brought her dinner. Lilly knew she couldn't hide forever, but she knew that she could at least hide until the start of school the next day.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey! Here's the next chapter. Please please please review!!! Hope you enjoy! Sorry it took so long to update!**

**I don't own any of this, but if I did, Dumbledore would still be gay.**

**Chapter 9**

Her back was pressed against a cold wall. Her fingers were tangled in his platinum locks. His mouth and hands groped at her skin wanting to touch more. His lips trailed up her neck and to her mouth. She gasped as he pulled away, not wanting him to stop. She whimpered as she felt his steel eyes taking her in hungrily. Her blue eyes fluttered open and looked at him. He grinned evilly.

"Close your eyes," he ordered softly. She obeyed, her eyes snapping shut eagerly. She waited to feel his skin against hers again, but it never came. Instead, she felt a cool breeze whip across her body. Cautiously, she opened her eyes. She no longer saw him in front of her. Instead, she saw the clump of trees she'd been to so many nights. The screaming was incessant and urgent. She knew the voice. She had to get to it this time.

She ran and through herself at the trees. Like so many times before, the trees grabbed at her robes and cloak pulling her back. She struggled, knowing that he could be saved this time. She fought against the woods. She could see the figures. Struggling, she broke through the trees and fell into the clearing.

"Avada Kedavra!" a cruel voice echoed in the clearing.

The flash of green light pulled Lilly from her dream as it had so many times before. Her body shook; sweat drenched her pillow. She reached out and grabbed her watch only to find that she'd slept a mere 3 hours. It was only 6AM, well before she had to get up for tryouts. However, experience told her she wouldn't be able to fall asleep again. Instead, she pulled herself out of bed. Pulling on a warm up suit and her quidditch robes, she ambled down the silent stairs.

Lilly had managed to survive the trauma of the start of term party and after a week or so, her performance had ceased to be the topic of choice. Al had been beyond angry when he heard about what had happened. His anger was somewhat nullified when Lilly assured him nothing had happened and nothing was going to. She made every effort to avoid Scorpius, and Al realized this.

Cool October air filled the common room. With the flick of her wand, Lilly filled the fireplace with crackling red flames. The heat from the flames filled the room instantly. Grabbing a piece of parchment and a stray quill, Lilly curled up in an armchair near the fire. After thinking for a moment, Lilly composed a letter for James. She asked him about training and Dresden. In his last letter, he had mentioned that they had started dating. Lilly asked about their parents; she wanted to make sure everyone was safe and sound. Before signing it, she implored him to be careful and to make sure their parents did the same. As usual, she kept her dreams a secret.

A half an hour later, Lilly found herself climbing the stairs to the owlry. Owls were sweeping in from all windows, returning from a night of hunting. Lilly searched around for her tiny snowy owl.

"Abarroitz!" she cooed as she spotted the little guy several feet up. "Ab, come down here." The ball of pure white fluff fluttered down, landing gently on Lilly's arm. Lilly nuzzled her nose against the bird's soft head. "OK, Ab, take this to James." The owl hooted cheerfully as she began to tie the parchment to its leg. She kissed the top of its head before it fluttered out the window to deliver the letter. Lilly gazed into the rafters at all of the hooting owls. Al's owl Mani swooped down to be pet before settling in to sleep. After watching the owls for several more minutes, Lilly began to make her way down the stares.

As she walked down to the Great Hall, Lilly's thoughts were consumed by the dream she had had. The screaming and woods had been pert of her sleep almost every night for the past 2 months. However, the beginning was relatively new. Seeing Malfoy in her dreams made her uneasy. Why had he all of a sudden appeared there? Why was he a star in her head? She though so hard, it was almost as if she could feel him getting closer. It was then that Lilly realized he _was_ getting closer. She snapped from her thoughts to see his body inches from her. Her stomach dropped and her breath caught. She had managed to avoid him for almost a month. She knew that he'd been trying to get her alone but she had skillfully avoided being within 10 feet of him. Now she was mere inches. She shifted uncomfortably.

"Lilly," he said. His voice was soft, almost tender. "You are a hard person to get near." Lilly shrugged. Avoiding eye contact, she tried to steer around him, but he blocked her path. "Lilly, why are you avoiding me?"

"I'm not, I'm just..." she trailed off, avoiding the question. "I need to get down to breakfast before tryouts." She tried again to go around Scorpius but he didn't let her.

"Did I do something wrong?" he asked, his voice bewildered. Lilly rubbed her temples.

"No you didn't. Can I go now?" Lilly's voice was exhausted.

"Not until you tell me what's going on!" His voice rose ever so slightly. "I don't know why you're doing this, but we had a good, no, great time at that party and now you're doing everything you can to not be around me. What is it that I did wrong?" Lilly shook her head.

"Look, I was really drunk that night," she sighed. Her stomach was twisting in knots. She refused to look up at his face because she knew his eyes would see into her. He made her more nervous than anyone ever had. She watched her feet as she scuffed them on the ground.

"Believe me; we didn't do anything you didn't want to do. You were practically begging." For the first time since the beginning of the year, Scorpius' voice came out in a sneer. Lilly's head shot up and she raised her hand, pulling it back to slap him. Before her hand could connect however, Scorpius grabbed her wrist. His steal eyes flashed red for the briefest of moments, a look of furry contorting his features. Before she could process it fully, the look was gone. She pulled her arm from his grip. The fear that had ebbed away came back in a torrent. Slowly, she backed away from him. "Lilly, can we please talk?" He took a few steps towards her.

"No; stay away from me." Her voice shook the tiniest bit. Fear cascaded over her as he took another step toward her. "I mean it!" she yelled drawing her wand from her robes. Scorpius froze his arms raised in a type of surrender. Lilly began to back up even more before turning and heading back to her common room, Scorpius staring after her.

Lilly picked up her pace as she got closer to the common room. By the time she had reached the seventh floor, she was running down the hall at full speed. "Barttelby," she panted as she stood in front of the portrait. The fat lady nodded slightly and swung open. Lilly scrabbled into the common room. Despite the cheerful flames dancing in the grate, she shivered.

"Ready for tryouts, then?" Al appeared at the bottom of the staircase to the boy's dormitory. He was already dressed in his quidditch robes, his face beaming with excitement. Lilly smiled back as best she could.

"Course! I can't wait!" She acted as if the past 30 minutes had never happened; trying to shake the look she had just seen in Malfoy's eyes.

"Excellent!" Time for breakfast!" Lilly nodded and followed her brother back out the portrait hole.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey! It's been a super long time since I've updated! Sorry about that! But never fear cause here is a new chapter! Please, please, please read and review!!!**

**I don't own any of this...If I did, I'd be on some nice warm island riught now!**

**Chapter 10**

Gryffindor quidditch tryouts went wonderfully. Ametti made the team, filling the keeper spot left by James. Fred and Al kept their spots as beaters. Two fifth years, Charity and Alistair, and a fourth year, Landon, filled the empty chaser spots. Lilly, who had easily out flown the rest of the team, kept her spot as seeker. The team looked even more promising than the last few Gryffindor teams, all of which had won the quidditch cup.

Al took his role as quidditch captain quite seriously. He scheduled practices before class as well as after class and on weekends. Lilly became so exhausted, she was relying heavily on the skiving snack boxes and other school skipping products that her uncles had been sending.

Still not sleeping, Lilly was visiting the hospital wing every couple of weeks just so Madam Appleton would give her a sleeping draft so she could get some dreamless sleep. She was only getting a few hours of sleep a night before the nightmare would comeback, robbing her of the rest of the night. Her dream never changed. She always got to the clearing just a moment too late.

The lack of sleep was starting to affect her physically as well. Her tiny 4'10 frame seemed as though it had shrank as October wore on. Her vibrant red hair and shining blue eyes seemed to dull as the month inched to a close. Al was constantly asking if she was all right and now her cousins, friends, and even teachers were beginning to question her health.

"I'm fine!" Lilly snapped as she pulled her quidditch robes over her head one early November morning. Ametti and Felina exchanged looks.

"Lil, we heard you tossing in bed all night," Felina said gently, sitting down on the edge of Lilly's four-poster. Lilly rolled her eyes.

"I'm just nervous for the match today." Lilly shrugged, tying her shoes.

"How can you be nervous? You've been on the team since your second year! You've caught every snitch since. This should be just another day to you. I'm the one that should be nervous!" Ametti pointed out. Lilly rolled her eyes.

"Whatever!" She barked. "I'm going down to eat. I'll see you guys down there." Lilly snatched up her broom before storming out of the room and down the stairs.

As Lilly made her way through the common room, she ignored the few good luck calls she heard and hurried through the portrait hole and down to the great hall. To her relief, she saw that only a few students had gotten down to the hall so early. She settled into a spot near the end of the table, alone. She's been spending a lot of time by herself. Her lack of sleep had made her nearly unbearable to others, and they to her.

Lilly nibbled on a piece of toast as she let her mind wonder. She hadn't been anywhere near Malfoy since the morning on the stairs over a month ago. However, he still appeared in her dreams occasionally. This terrified her. She felt even more uneasy when she woke from those nightmares. Something about him being there made him consume her thoughts for the next several days. He, however, seemed to be avoiding her just as much as she was avoiding him.

Lilly continued picking at her breakfast as students began to filter in. The benches next to her filled with her teammates and family, all chattering happily, occasionally pulling her into a brief conversation. After nearly 15 minutes of idle chat, Lilly caught sight of sleek hair and green robes entering the hall. For a split second, Scorpius' gray eyes captured Lilly's blue eyes. Quickly she tore hers away.

"Maybe we should get down to the pitch," she suggested, standing up. Al glanced down at his watch.

"Gryffindor, to the locker room!" He ordered. As the team stood and headed out of the hall, they were greeted with applause and well wishes. A noticeable tension settled over the team as they passed through the doors and out on to the ground. The new team members looked slightly sick, Lilly looked vacant, Fred continued to talk nervously and Al had adopted the look of a mad man.

"Ok team, we don't want to be the team to break the five year cup winning streak, so we have to leave our hearts on the field," he said inside the locker room. He paced in front of the team. "We are one of the best teams that Hogwarts has ever seen and that cup is ours to lose." Fred nodded adamantly. "Ametti, make sure to watch that left hoop, it's the only one you've let goals through, concentrate on it. Alistair, Landon, Charity, their keeper, Benet, is easily led astray. Use the quick passes in front of the goal we've been practicing, that should bring him away from the goal leaving it empty. Fred, keep doing what you do best." Fred beamed. "Lil, all you have to do is keep your eyes open and keep yourself out of the way. We know how the Slytherin beaters like to aim for the seekers." Lilly knew; she'd suffered a broken ankle the last time they had met. "If we can all do that, this match should be a piece of cake." The team did a quick chant as they heard the rumbling of the bleachers filling with students. The team scattered around the locker room to get their thoughts together. Lilly sat in a corner and closed her eyes. She forced her thoughts out of her mind completely, focusing only on her up coming job.

As she headed out to the pitch with the rest of her team, she thought of nothing but the snitch. As she kicked off the ground before the game started, she felt the familiar itching in her palm. She longed to feel the metal of the snitch in her hand. She always felt that way before a game. She loved the feeling of the wings of the tiny ball beating against her hand as she grasped it.

Lilly filled her lungs with the crisp air and looked around her. In the air around her was the rest of her Gryffindor team along with seven Slytherins. It was the first time she was really getting a good look at the hulking team. This year they had stuck with their grand tradition of size over talent. Half of the team looked shaky in the air; all of them, however, were easily twice the size of Lilly, at least. Their seeker was tall and heavy, the opposite of the traditional build. Lilly continued to scan the field. She caught sight of Malfoy lining up with the other two Slytherin chasers. She was oddly drawn to his shining hair, while being repulsed by him at the same time. She shook him out of her mind as the whistle blew.

Lilly floated up and began to scan the pitch for the tiny gold ball fluttering near by. She made a few laps as she did so, noticing that the other seeker was keeping a close eye on her. This had been his routine all of the following year. He had never actually looked for a snitch; he just waited to see what the other seeker would do. It was a tactic that irritated Lilly to no end. She quickly turned her broom away from him to ignore him.

Lilly kept her ears open, trying to keep track of what was going on in the game without watching it. She couldn't afford to be watching the rest of the action. Three minutes in, Gryffindor already had a fifty point lead, and Lilly knew it would be a much easier game than she had anticipated..

"And Malfoy intercepts the quaffle!" the Ravenclaw announcer's voice carried. His name caught Lilly's ear and she watched as he flew gracefully, dodging a bludger her brother sent after him. Malfoy made a move to the right drawing Ametti off and he sent the quaffle sailing through the left hoop. "He scores! Gryffindor 50, Slytherin 10!" Lilly rolled her eyes and continued to search for the tiny gold streak she was so accustomed to seeing.

The game continued with the Gryffindor's knack for teamwork and strategy against brute strength and Scorpius Malfoy's graceful flying. Occasionally, Lilly caught herself looking not for the snitch, but for the shine of his hair. The other seeker continued to stick close to her, not even trying to pretend he was looking for the snitch. Lilly would sometimes make a sharp dive only to pull out of it at the last moment in hopes of catching him off guard.

After a half hour, the score was in Gryffindor's favor 210-70, and Lilly was continuing to fly high above to pitch. She had never gone so far into a match without seeing some sign of the snitch and frustration was bubbling inside of her. She found her attention kept wondering to Malfoy. He had scored all seven of his teams' goals and Lilly had stopped to watch every one of them. A sharp whistle broke through the cheering of the crowd and Lilly saw that Al had called a time out.

"You ok up there Lil?" Ametti asked as they flew to the ground. Lilly nodded.

"Lilly, you need to concentrate up there!" Al snapped as the team huddled up. "I keep seeing you watching the game instead of looking for the snitch." Lilly's face turned red.

"I'm looking for the snitch!" She said crossly. "I'm just..." She trailed off, lamely, not having an excuse. Al rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, just try and concentrate ok?" He said. She nodded and the team was back in the air before Mr. Holly could tell them to do so.

As Lilly soared above the pitch, she wiped everything from her mind but the tiny gold ball and within seconds, she saw the tiny thing fluttering in the middle of the pitch. With a burst of speed, she flattened herself against the broom and sped for the snitch. She reached out her arm, but before she could reach it, a green clad back appeared in front of her. She had no time to react. She collided with the person in front of her. Her broom flipped, sending her flying through the air. A hand clamped the back of her robes and held her as she watched her broom fall to the ground. She looked up into the panicked face of Scorpius Malfoy, who had caught her. He had been the one who had flown in front of her. However, before either had had a moment to react, a bludger that had been sent towards Lilly before the collision made contact with Malfoy's back, sending both people hurtling 60 feet to the ground.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey! Here's the next chapter! I hope you enjoy, PLEASE review!!!!!!!**

**I don't own any of this...if I did, I'd have a much nicer house!**

**Chapter 11**

Lilly's head pounded and her body ached. She felt like she'd just been twisted and pulled by giant hands. Her muscles felt weak, almost as if they wouldn't feel like working for another few days. Her ears were filled with a ringing that she couldn't quite place, yet it was ever changing. _Where am I?_ She thought, her mind grounding back into action. She tried desperately to lift her arm, but it wouldn't move.

The ringing in her ears had become a buzz. After trying to open her eyes with no results, she lay still, listening to the buzz around her, trying to remember what happened. Slowly, the buzzing turned into voices. Light began to filter in through her eyelids. It was a few second before she recognized the voices.

"Are you sure she's going to be ok?" Al's voice sounded angry and desperate.

"Yes Mr. Potter! Now sit down and calm yourself before I kick you out!" Madame Appleton's voice was brisk and rushed.

"Why are you looking after that git?" Fred's voice was angry. "He's the prat that flew in front of her and knocked her off her broom!"

"I said calm down!" Madame Appleton snapped, dangerously. With Fred's words, the entire scene came flooding back to Lilly. She had been flying and then Malfoy flew in front of her but they had both fallen. With all of her effort, Lilly pulled her eyes open.

"Lilly!" Al breathed. His face was pale, a look of worry etched on it. "Are you ok? Can you hear me?" Lilly tried to nod, but found it impossible.

"Yeah," she croaked. She heard Ashton sob to her left, but couldn't turn her head to look. "Ash, don't worry I'm ok." She felt her cousin grab her hand and winced a bit at the touch. "What happened?"

"That idiot Malfoy knocked you off your broom!" Hugo seethed.

"Then he fell on top of you!" Damon added.

"That's not exactly what happened," Rose pointed out.

"Yeah, first he caught you-" Bianca was cut off.

"Then he fell on you!" Alistair said.

"He was knocked off his broomstick," Faylyn said.

"Yeah, by a blunder," Felicity added. Lilly could only see Al and Bianca leaning over her.

"It was really scary!" Ametti's voice came from Lilly's left. "You fell, like, 60 feet! You were falling so fast!"

"But someone slowed you down a bit," Felina said. "If they hadn't..." Her voice trailed off ominously. Lilly didn't want to think about it.

"What happened with the game?" Lilly tried to change the subject.

"Gaylin, the Slytherin seeker, got the snitch," Charity mumbled. "We lost 210-220." Lilly closed her eyes again.

"That's enough!" Madame Appleton's voice filled the room. Everyone out!" Lilly heard people two beds down standing up. With a great effort, Lilly reached out and grabbed Bianca's arm.

"Who else is here?" she asked. Bianca smiled.

"Scorpius, of course!" she giggled. "He fell too, didn't he? Have fun tonight." Bianca wiggled her eyebrow suggestively. Lilly listened as both patients' visitors filed out of the room. Madame Appleton bustled up to Lilly.

"Madame, what happened to me?" Lilly asked.

"You fell, my dear," she answered. She bent down over Lilly adjusting something on her neck, a stabbing pain running down her spine.

"No," Lilly said. "I mean what happened to me. I can't really move my head." Madame Appleton shook her head.

"You broke your neck dear, as well as about half the bones in your body." Lilly felt shocked. "It's a lot harder to fix all those bones at once, particularly the neck. I've had to immobilize it to ensure it heals properly. It'll be fine in the morning dear." Lilly closed her eyes, her head pounding as the rest of her body throbbed in pain.

"OK, I just want to go to sleep anyway," Lilly sighed. The long shadow against the ceiling told her it would soon be dark in the hospital wing.

"Unfortunately, dear, I cannot give you a sleeping draft," Madame Appleton told her. Lilly's eyes flew open. "Sleeping drafts react badly to the potion that is fixing your neck and nerves. I'm very sorry," she added. "Just try and get some sleep." Lilly closed her eyes again and listened as Madam Appleton fussed over Scorpius. It was more than a quarter of an hour before she heard the office door close.

"Still not sleeping?" Scorpius' voice caused Lilly's eyes to fly open immediately. The room was already dark. "Is it that dream again?"

"Not that it's any of your business," Lilly hissed. She felt all of the anger about losing the match and not sleeping and everything explode. "And what the hell were you doing flying in front of me like that? I had no time to stop!"

"I know, I'm sorry," he said. His voice was honest. "I didn't know you were heading that way, I had my back to you."

"Well you should have been paying more attention! That's an illegal move, stopping in front of a seeker like that! I could have died! But I'm sure that wouldn't have bothered you a bit. It would have given Slytherin a better chance at the cup."

"Stop!" Scorpius snapped. "I told you I was sorry! I didn't want you to die, that's why I caught you!"

"Too bad you fell on top of me and nearly killed me!" Lilly's voice dripped with venom.

"I was hit with a blunder!"

"That would have taken my head off!" She pointed out. "Your beaters are idiots! We both would have been dead if it weren't for the person who slowed us down!"

"I know, that's why I did it!" Scorpius' voice echoed slightly in the silence that followed his statement.

"You- you slowed me down?" Lilly asked quietly.

"Of course I did," he said. Lilly was thrown for a moment.

"Well... It was probably just because you were falling too," Lilly snapped, bringing her irritation with him back.

"Why would I have slowed you down too? If I just did it to save myself, wouldn't I have just cast for myself?" His voice was irritated and forceful. Lilly was quiet again. There was a heavy silence in the room for several minutes.

"So, you- you saved me?" she asked, her voice shaking.

"Yes." His voice was barely a whisper.

"But why?"

"You really aren't as brilliant as everyone says you are," he sighed heavily, a touch of irritation snaking back into his words. "I like you, don't I? I thought I'd made that clear over the last couple months." Lilly felt herself blush. "I'm going to go to sleep now. You should do the same." Lilly listened as Scorpius' breathe steadied and grew deep as he fell asleep, her mind racing all the while. If she was truthful with herself, she knew that he'd fancied her the entire year. But he still gave her an uncomfortable feeling.

As she thought, she felt her eye lids droop a bit. Lying in the warm, dark hospital wing made her body heavy. She felt the lack of sleep over the last couple months wash over her body and before she knew it, she was asleep.


End file.
